


We've Got All Night

by AGirlNamedEd



Series: Echoes [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (for another fic), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Interlude fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: Kravitz and Taako finally communicated properly to each other. They celebrate by...um...yes.(The NSFW interlude for Echoes, as promised!)





	We've Got All Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interlude for my fic [Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617996/chapters/31266969), so if you haven't read that this might be a smidge confusing. Essentially what you need to know is that it's a reincarnation AU, Kravitz can see people as they were in their past lives, and this takes place between chapters 14 and 15. Cool? Cool.

Kravitz closed his eyes as Taako kissed him again. He wound a hand in Taako’s hair, enjoying how soft it was, how he was finally able to touch it like he’d wanted to since they met. Taako gave a quiet hum of approval and deepened the kiss, now a sloppy, open-mouthed thing that Kravitz frankly wouldn’t have been into if it was anyone else, but with Taako—with Taako he never wanted to stop. If he let go of Taako, if he ever stopped touching him, this would all stop being real. It would fade away like one of his retrocognitive visions, and he’d be left grasping at straws again. He didn’t want that, couldn’t take that. So he kissed Taako like his life depended on it and held him tight.

Taako’s hands fumbled with Kravitz’s vest, slipping on the buttons. He soon got the hang of it, though, and Kravitz quickly felt himself being gently pulled forward so the vest could be slipped off his shoulders and dropped on the floor next to his discarded tie. Then Taako was on him again, hands undoing his shirt collar while he sucked a mark into Kravitz’s neck. Kravitz panted, struggling to breathe properly. It had been a long time since he’d done this with another person. Everything was so overwhelming. His heart pounded in his ears and his head spun. One of Taako’s knees was between his legs, pressed against him, and he heard himself moan without realising he was the one doing it.

“Enjoying yourself?” Taako giggled into his neck. He’d gotten Kravitz's dress shirt half unbuttoned and had evidently given up on the rest of it. One of his hands was in Kravitz’s shirt, caressing his chest, the other tugged at his hair. “You sure feel like it.” He moved his leg against Kravitz’s groin, laughing again when Kravitz gave a sharp shout of surprise.

“Yes,” he breathed. “Taako, I—please, I need—”

Taako sat up, pulling away from Kravitz’s shirt to run a thumb across his cheek instead. “Slow down, fella,” he said, “we’ve got all night. We don’t have to get to the main event right away.” He winked. “I’d rather enjoy you while I have the chance, first.”

Kravitz dimly thought that if he wasn’t already so warm, he would have been blushing from his forehead to his chest. “I...this isn’t the only chance you’re going to get,” he said. He sat up, leaning into Taako’s touch and covering his hand with his own. “I don’t want this to be all we have, you know?”

Taako’s lips parted slightly, his eyes widening a fraction. “Fuck,” he said, voice breaking almost imperceptibly. “What the fuck did I do to get a guy like you so into a guy like me, huh?”

Before Kravitz could think of anything to say, Taako was kissing him again, but there was something different about it. It was slow, still passionate but sweeter, somehow. Kravitz blinked when Taako moved away. “I—you—” He cleared his throat. “I wouldn’t have thought ‘slow’ was your style.”

“It’s not,” Taako said breezily. “But it seems like it’s your thing, yeah?”

Kravitz couldn’t _not_ kiss him again after that. Taako laughed into the kiss, pulling back and standing up, offering Kravitz a hand up off the couch. “Come on,” he said. “You seem like kind of a traditional guy, and I’ve got a bed with your name on it.”

Taako’s bedroom was a lot messier than the rest of his apartment. Clothes littered every available surface—floor, bed, chair, there was even what looked like a pair of leggings hanging from the ceiling fan. (Kravitz decided not to ask how that had happened and let sleeping dogs lie.) The vanity was covered in makeup and skincare products and nail polish and, for some reason, Post-It notes on the mirror. Taako immediately went to the bed and started throwing clothes on the floor, muttering to himself. “Fuck, I think that’s Lup’s,” he said, holding up a red leather jacket.

Kravitz raised his eyebrows. “She lets you borrow her clothes?”

“Nope,” Taako said cheerfully, tossing it onto the vanity chair. “We just steal them from each other _all_ the time. It’ll get back to her eventually. But, uh.” He sat in the middle of the bed and held his hands out for Kravitz, beckoning. “I’d rather not talk about my sister right now, if that’s cool.”

Cautiously, Kravitz picked his way across the room to kneel on the bed, between Taako’s legs. His diamond-print leggings left very little to the imagination, and Kravitz could see Taako had definitely been enjoying the attention from earlier. He took a breath to steady himself and placed a hand on Taako’s hip. “May I?” he asked.

Taako grinned. “It’s cute you think you have to ask. Fuck yeah, do whatever you want.” He looped his arms around Kravitz's neck. “We’ve got all night, remember?”

Kravitz nodded and slid his hand under Taako’s shirt. Taako yelped and he quickly withdrew it. “I’m so sorry, I forgot,” he babbled, trying to move away. Taako held him tighter so he couldn’t. “My hands—I’ve always had poor circulation, I should’ve warned you, I’m—”

Taako slapped a hand over his mouth. “Krav. It’s _fine_. I’ve definitely had worse than cold hands. Just didn’t expect it, was all. Kinda clammy, huh?”

Kravitz cleared his throat, embarrassed, as Taako moved his hand away. “Like I said, bad circulation. It’s very difficult to get me warm.”

“Mm.” Taako’s smile turned devious. “Now that, my dude, sounds like a _challenge_.”

“It really isn’t,” Kravitz said weakly. He slid his hand up Taako’s shirt again. “But if you really don't mind—”

“I don’t say I don’t mind if I do, my dude.” Taako wrapped his arms around Kravitz’s neck again. “What’s that weird British saying? Come and have a go if you think you’re hard enough?”

Kravitz coughed. “Uh, yes, that’s—it’s not really meant for this context, but—”

Taako kissed him again, and he decided maybe talking wasn’t the best idea right now anyway. Taako was so warm, and he shivered a little under Kravitz’s hand. He tried to make sure it was good for Taako, running his hand up over his stomach and up to his chest. Taako’s breath hitched when he rubbed his thumb over a nipple, so he figured he was doing something right, anyway. Taako’s fingers tangled in Kravitz’s dreads, tugging gently, almost experimentally. Kravitz broke the kiss to kiss Taako’s jaw instead, breathing shakily. “Like that?” Taako asked. Kravitz nodded. He could _feel_ Taako grin under his lips. “ _Cool_.” He pulled harder, and Kravitz wasn’t expecting it, and he groaned before he could stop himself. “Holy shit, Krav,” Taako said, and it was a little amused and a lot aroused.

Kravitz sat up, pushing Taako’s hands away, and tried to pull Taako’s black tank top over his head. Taako obliged, chucking it into a corner on top of a pile of brightly coloured clothes. “God, I should’ve made a move on you a long time ago,” Taako said as Kravitz leaned down to bite at his neck. “You—hhaaaaagh— _fuck_ , Krav—”

“Can I suck you off?” Kravitz blurted, sitting up suddenly. He hadn’t realised it was something he wanted to do until just now, and he _really_ wanted to.

Taako’s jaw dropped. “Uh, yes? What the fuck kind of question is that? Who’s gonna say no to a blow job?”

Kravitz moved down Taako’s body, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his leggings. “I, well, I haven’t done this in a while, so bear with me.”

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” Taako joked, leaning back on his hands to watch Kravitz pull his leggings off.

Kravitz froze. Taako wasn’t wearing any underwear. Taako laughed, kicking his leggings off the end of the bed. “What?” he asked.

“I—sorry, I just wasn’t expecting—or, I _was_ expecting—”

“Panty lines,” Taako said dismissively. “Leggings are the worst for them. No panties, no panty lines.” He grinned. “Don’t worry, next time I’ll make sure to wear something pretty for you to ruin.”

Kravitz was going to die. He decided not to comment and instead moved so his face was level with Taako’s cock. He licked his lips and took half of it in one go. Taako made a strangled noise, followed by “fuck” and then “ _Krav_.” Kravitz had never exactly been the king of oral sex, but he had enough of an idea of what he was doing. He went down as far as his gag reflex would allow, kept his teeth to himself, fought to keep his breathing steady. Taako buried a hand in Kravitz’s hair, but he didn’t try to force him anywhere—Kravitz got the feeling he needed something to grab to ground himself. He wished he could see Taako’s face during this. He could hear him, for sure. Taako wasn't making any effort to keep quiet, panting hard and moaning Kravitz’s name. Kravitz slid off him to look up at him. Taako's head was tipped back, mouth open and eyes closed. He looked down at Kravitz, hand moving from his hair to brush his thumb over Kravitz’s swollen lips. “Holy shit,” he muttered. “You—you’re something else, you know that? Come up here and kiss me.”

Kravitz moved forward, pressing gentle kisses all over Taako’s face. Taako giggled and caught his face in his hands to plant a proper kiss on his lips. “Come on, you’re still wearing clothes. We’ve gotta fix that.” He reached to take Kravitz’s shirt off, but Kravitz beat him to it, sitting back to haul it over his head and drop it on the floor. Taako grinned and kissed his jaw. “Good. Now pants.”

Something in Kravitz thrilled at the small praise, and he fumbled with his belt, suddenly forgetting how hands worked in his rush to please Taako. Taako suddenly stopped him with a hand over his. “Kravitz,” he said, looking at him with the most serious expression he’d worn all night, “I need you to be honest with me here. Do you have a praise kink?”

Kravitz stammered out some nonsense, shaking his head rapidly. He didn't have any _kinks_. Those were _weird_. Taako’s face told him that he definitely didn’t believe him. “Really? So if I were to, say, hm.” He sat up on his knees to press against Kravitz from shoulders to legs, mouth right by his ear. “You’re doing _such_ a good job,” he whispered, reaching one hand down to play with Kravitz's belt. “That blow job just now? Fucking hot as shit, babe. You’re doing so good...you’re gonna keep being good for me, right, hon? Do your best for ol’ Taako?” Kravitz’s knees shook and he clutched Taako like a lifeline, nodding into his shoulder. “Yeah, see.” Taako undid Kravitz’s belt and started working on his slacks. “That’s what we call a praise kink.” He tugged Kravitz’s pants and underwear down to his knees while Kravitz silently lost his mind. “It’s fine, bubelah,” he said, patting Kravitz’s face. “There are weirder kinks out there. Just means you get off on your partner telling you what a good job you're doing, encouraging you, you know.” He shrugged, smiling. “It’s kind of sweet, honestly. I can’t imagine anything more fitting for you.”

Kravitz rested his forehead against Taako’s shoulder, holding him around the waist. “Taako,” he said. “This—this is a lot.” His head swam. He just—he wanted—he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

Taako kissed his cheek. “How about this,” he murmured. “You lie back, and let me take care of you. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything you’re not cool with. But you seem...tense.”

He _hadn’t_ been tense, not until Taako called him out on his weird kink, but he nodded and moved around Taako, lying on his back with his head on the pillows. Taako straddled his hips, nodding. “Hell yeah, look at you. All spread out for me so nice like that. I can’t wait to see your pretty face all undone, hear that voice screaming my name. God, Krav.” He ran his hands over Kravitz's chest. “You’re never allowed to wear shirts again. No, wait, that’d mean you can’t dress up in that fancy way I like. Fuck, babe, you’re so good. In every way, you’re _so_ good.”

Kravitz’s body was so hot, and he pressed his hands to his face, looking for some kind of relief, but even they were warmer than usual. He felt like he would burst into flames if he didn't get some kind of relief. He tried to communicate that to Taako, but all that came out was “Taako. _Please_.”

“I aim to,” he said.

And then Taako started to move.

Kravitz grabbed the blankets with both fists, squeezing them tight as Taako rolled his hips against his. He forced his eyes to stay open. He wanted to look at Taako while they were doing this, to see if he was as into this as Kravitz was. Taako had his head bowed, so he couldn't quite see his face.

It was difficult from his back, but Kravitz dug his heels in and rolled his hips up into Taako’s. Taako’s head snapped up and he gasped, and Kravitz grabbed his face in both hands. “Look at me,” he said, breath shallow and panting. “I want to see you, Taako.”

Taako groaned, but didn’t stop moving, instead leaning forward to press his forehead against Kravitz’s. “You really...fuck...you really are something else,” Taako panted. “Fuck, Krav— _fuck_ —you’re doing so good, babe, you—this better not be the only time we do this because I want you to—there's so many things I wanna do with you, babe, fuck, we—God, you make me want to pick out curtains together or some kinda sappy shit, Krav, I’m—”

Kravitz kissed him. He didn’t know what to say, probably couldn't even form the words right even if he _did_ know what to say, so he kissed Taako and tried to fill it with everything he couldn’t say with words. He was hot, and he couldn’t think, and he was filled with more emotions than he had names for. He never wanted to stop touching Taako, kissing Taako, being with Taako. He wanted to stay this way forever. Kravitz hoped beyond hope that all that was coming through as they kissed.

Finally, he had to pull away for air. “Close,” he gasped, and that was all the warning he could give before he came, crying Taako’s name and clutching him tight. Taako only lasted a few more seconds before he was digging scratches into Kravitz’s shoulders as he came, too.

They lay there for a few minutes, Kravitz holding Taako around the waist and staring blankly at the ceiling. Taako’s face was buried in the crook of Kravitz’s neck. He pressed a few lazy kisses there, then sat up. Kravitz grabbed his hand before he went very far. “Where are you going?” he asked.

Taako winked. “Gotta clean up, yeah? I’ll be one minute.” He paused. “Unless you want to shower together? My shower isn’t, like, huge or anything, but we should be able to get clean that way.”

Kravitz knew Taako would use a shower as an excuse to initiate round two. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, still holding Taako’s hand. “That sounds like a plan to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written NSFW content in nearly a year, and never for TAZ, so be nice please ;_;
> 
> Also please go read Echoes if you haven't already...I thrive on the Validation


End file.
